Diskussion:Takanuva
Takua wurde nicht in den Happy Meals verschenkt, das waren nur: *Onepu *Kongu *Huki *Jaller *Matoro *Maku 11:50, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Was ist das für ein Countdown? bioniclemaster724 12:59, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ein Schutzmechanismus der Ignika: Wenn die Welt zu "böse" wird, soll die Ignika alles Leben im ganzen Universum aufsaugen um allem Bösen (allerdings natürlich auch allem Guten) ein Ende zu setzen. Der Countdown hat begonnen, als die Ignika (die ja ursprünglich gold war) silber geworden ist. Wenn es so weit kommt und sie mit dem Aufsaugen anfängt, wird sie schwarz. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:18, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) achso, das. bioniclemaster724 13:22, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) und wieso kann "Toa Ignika" das nicht ändern schließlich ist er ja die Maske IgnikaNuva5294 sorry hatte vergessen mich anzumelden bevor ich den disskusionbeitrag mache IgnikaNuva5294 Das folgende sind jetzt nur Vermutungen: Die Ignika wurde wahrscheinlich so von den Großen Wesen, ihren Erschaffern, so "programmiert" - sie könnte es also gar nicht ändern, selbst wenn sie wollte. Stell dir einfach mal vor, dass du selbst irgendwie ohne irgendwelche Operationen versuchst, einen Teil deines Gehirnes zu deaktivieren. Geht einfach nicht. Und zweitens hält sie das vermutlich auch für das Richtige - bevor das ganze Universum vom Bösen kontrolliert wird und alle Bewohner nur noch zu leiden haben, wird es lieber zerstört. Das Problem ist nur, dass Teridax von diesem Countdown weiß und ihn in seinem Plan mit eingearbeitet hat... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:58, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) macht sinn danke ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Ähm, sorry, aber hier sollte es eigentlich um die Seite gehen. Wenn ihr Fragen zu Bionicle generell habt, soltet ihr sie nicht in der Diskussion von Takanuva stellen. Und IgnikaNuva: Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit ~~~~. Nathanael1711talk 14:41, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab auf bionicle.com coole comicbilder gesehen wo takanuva kämpft jedoch weis ich nich wie ich ich die hier rein bekomme (kann se nich au nich kopieren) IgnikaNuva5294 15:13, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) meinst du vom neuen comic? bioniclemaster724 16:37, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) jop IgnikaNuva5294 16:40, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sorry das ich das Thema Countdown nochmal aufrufe. Also ist das der Grund warum er Mata Nui ausgerechnet in die Maske des Lebens verbannt hat? RC-Strakk 20:05, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk wieso war Takanuva ein Toa Nuva Matau 13:59, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Takanuva ist ein Ehrenmitglied der Toa Nuva. Selbst ist er aber kein Toa Nuva, denn um ein Toa Nuva zu werden muss man in Energieprotodermis fallen, und es muss deine Bestimmung sein von Energieprotodermis verwandelt zu werden, sonst wirst du von der Energieprotodermis zerstört. Bioniclemaster724 14:14, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was ist so schlimm wenn da viele Bilder sind? Die Takanuva Seite auf Biosector hat auch so viel Bilder, und das stört keinem. Lesovikk520 17:32, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn es zu viele Bilder gibt, sieht der Artikel aus wie ein einziges Durcheinander und da kann es dann vorkommen, dass es große Abstände zwischen den Absätzen gibt, wenn sie zu nah beieinander liegen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:42, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) takanuva 2010 es gibt ja im 2010 kleine neue sets und zwar tahu, takanuva, gresh, skrall, vezok, und rakhsi in kleinformat da frage ich mich warum? warum ist takanuva da silbern und net golden jez iser ja wieder ein voller licht-toa? und warum hat tahu seine alte maske und schwert? hier is der link---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0OB8EpG43o Das ist alles noch nicht bekannt. Die Sets scheinen nur Remakes der beliebtesten Sets der letzten Jahre zu sein und haben wohl mit der Story nichts zu tun. Es gibt aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass er einer der Schatten-Takanuva, die Tridax geholt hat, ist, das ist aber alles nicht bestätigt. Wir werden es wohl erst erfahren, wenn mehr darüber bekanntgegeben wird. Beiträge bitte immer mit ~~~~ signieren. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 16:15, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Doch, nach allem, was wir bisher wissen, werden die Sets Storyrelevanz haben. Die Info stammt vom Webmaster von Bionicle.com, also aus einer offiziellen Quelle. Aber mehr als das ist noch nicht bekannt. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:51, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) okay verstehe. wann werden die dann im handel sein? Wahrscheinlich so im Februar oder März 2010. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 11:13, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. In den USA sind sie ja schon demnächst (zumindest vor Weihnachten) draußen -- und das ist selbst dort viel früher als sonst. Warum sollte man sie dann bei uns erst ein halbes Jahr später rausbringen? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 11:56, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vom Dezember bis zum Februar bzw März sind es nur 2 bzw 3 Monate, kein halbes Jahr. ;-) Und eigentlich ist das von dir beschriebene Szenario der Normalfall: Lego bringt die Sets in den USA eigentlich schon immer in der Vorweihnachtszeit raus, und wir müssen immer ein paar Monate länger auf die neuen Sets warten als die Amis... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:14, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die Legends kamen nur einige Wochen später raus. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 19:25, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also wegen den Neuen Sets. Sind den Bio Leuts die Ideen ausgegangen das sie jetzt auf alte Sets zurückgreifen müssen? Also ich find das Schwachsinn. Hätts ja noch verstanden wenn sie z.B. die Toa Nuva/Mata in Glatorianerdesign herausgebracht hätten aber das... Hier sind noch Takanuva, Tahu, Skrall und Gresh genauer zu betrachten http://http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChUSYJb_mUY&feature=fvw RC-Strakk 20:12, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Die Ideen sind ihnen nicht ausgegangen, wenn das so wäre, würden sie BIONICLE bestimmt absetzen, oder wenigstens Sets machen, die beweglicher sind. Im neuen IDBM steht, dass die Sets keine Story-Relevanz haben, andere sagen jedoch, dass sie das schon haben. Ich denke entweder haben sie gar keine Story-Relevanz oder sie kommen aus der Verschmelzungsdimension, das würde das verkleinerte Aussehen erklären. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 20:55, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ²Bima: (Wegen den Veröffentlichungsabständen der Legends) Kann sein - ich hab ja aufgehört zu sammeln, deshalb hab ich das diesmal nicht verfolgt. Als ich aber noch gesammelt habe, ist mir das mehrmals aufgefallen. Sollte Lego seine Strategie seitdem geändert haben, ist das in meiner Prognose natürlich nicht berücksichtigt. XD Was die Storyrelevanz der Stars angeht, werde ich auch zunehmend verwirrter. Man liest einfach immer wieder widersprüchliche Infos. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwelche Sets rauskommen, die dann überhaupt keine Rolle in der aktuellen Story spielen... :-\ ²RC: Da muss ich Bima zustimmen - das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ihnen die Ideen ausgehen. Ich meine, was ist da jetzt schon der Unterschied? Ob ich einem "kleinen Set" jetzt einen Helm verpasse und ihn "Agori Irgendwas" taufe, oder ob ich ihm eine Hau aufsetze und ihn "Toa Tahu" nenne, das hat nichts mit Ideenmangel zu tun. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:28, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ok stimmt schon ich denke schon das sie sie Absetzen würden, wenn ihnen die Ideeen augehen würden. Aber warum wählen sie wenn die Ausgerechnet aus einer Verschmelzungsdimension kommen, ausgerechnet die Matoranergrossen? Das ist doch Quatsch. RC-Strakk 04:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Naja, Bionicle wird es wahrscheinlich so lange geben, wie Lego damit eben noch viel Geld machen kann. Ob Ideen für neue Sets da sind, spielt da eigentlich keine Rolle - bei Ideenmangel ersetzt man einfach das Designerteam oder schmeißt eben einfallslose Sets auf den Markt. Im Grunde geht es ja nur darum, wie viel Geld man mit der "Marke" Bionicle machen kann. Was deine Frage angeht: Weil die Matoraner-großen Charaktere dort eben die Toa etc sind. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Stars in der Story tatsächlich eine größere Rolle spielen werden, dann wird es ja wahrscheinlich so sein, dass sie in "unsere" Dimension gerufen werden. Und vielleicht siehst du das ja anders, ;P aber wenn ich Unterstützung für einen Krieg suchen würde, würde ich bei der Auswahl meiner Mitstreiter eher nach den Fähigkeiten im Kampf, und weniger nach der körperlichen Größe gehen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 11:42, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ok ist verständlich, Aber in der Dimension wo Spherus Magna nicht zerspalten ist gäbe es doch viel mächtigere Toa oder Krieger. Dann hätte ich die genommen. Aber ja, das bestimmen immernoch die Designer und Storyschreiber. Ich hoffe einfach das der Preis angemessen sein wird. Denn ich zahl nicht 20 CHF für einen Matoraner. RC-Strakk 16:21, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Eine Frage: Warum sollte man sich gerade aus der Verschmelzungsdimension Verbündete suchen? Ich meine, die haben nie wirklich gekämpft, haben also keinerlei Erfahrung, oder? Mon könnte sich doch besser Verbündete aus z. B. dem Toa-Imperium holen, oder? Ich hoffe auch, dass der Preis angemessen ist, aber ich denke er wird weiter steigen, wie in den letzten Jahren. Deshalb denke ich sie werden so um die sieben Euro kosten. (Wie viel das in CHF ist weiß ich nicht, kenne den Wechselkurs nicht...) [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 16:33, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das wären nur 10.50 CHF. Das ist ein wenig billig für einen Toa. Denn soviel haben die Agori bei uns gekostet. RC-Strakk 16:56, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Naja, das mit der Verschmelzungsdimension ist natürlich nur eine Theorie, die noch nicht bestätigt ist. Allerdings spricht doch auch einiges dagegen, dass es eine andere ist: Erstmal muss man natürlich bedenken, dass man nicht einfach so in eine Paralleldimension reisen, jemanden anquatschen und ihn dann mit in das eigene Universum holen kann. Stell dir vor, plötzlich taucht irgendein Fremder auf und bittet dich, sein Universum zu retten - du hast in deinem eigenen Universum zu tun, warum solltest du der Bitte also nachkommen? Am ehesten könnte man sich aus einem der drei Universen Hilfe erhoffen, durch die Takanuva gereist ist. Allerdings gibt es endlos viele verschiedene Paralleldimensionen, es dürfte also sehr schwer sein, ohne irgendein besonderes "Verbindungsstück" ein Tor zu einer ganz bestimmten Dimension zu öffnen. Zu der Verschmelzungsdimension gibt es aber eine Verbindung: Vultraz ist immer noch dort, und der Teridax von dort ist in "unserer" Dimension. Es sollte also nicht ganz zo schwer fallen, eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Dimensionen herzustellen. Außerdem hat Teridax sicherlich auch in der Verschmelzungsdimension einiges zu sagen, und da die Makuta dort Kreaturen des Lichts und nicht des Schattens sind, wird ihnen sicherlich auch viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Sollte Teridax also dort um Hilfe bitten, werden sicherlich einige Toa und Glatorianer mitkommen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:26, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt ne Vermutung warum das Takanuva weiss/silbern ist, und eigentlich ist das ja ganz logisch. Es ist bekannt das Tahu (rot), Vezok (Blau), Rahkshi (gelb/Braun), Gresh (Grün), Skrall (schwarz) und Takanuva herauskommen. Und da die macher von Bionicle immer die gleichen Grundelementarfarben benutzen musste diesmal Takanuve hinhalten un die Eis-Elementarfarbe annehmen. Und noch eine weitere Frage. Wird wohl Teridax in seiner Lichtform erscheinen? Da er ja schon fest in der Story verankert ist kann man sich dies ja denken oder? RC-Strakk 19:35, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ja, das mit Takanuva = weißes Set hast du gut bemerkt, damit bist du aber nicht der erste. ;-) Ein zweiter Grund ist übrigens, dass jedes der Sets ein spezielles goldenes Teil enthält, mit dem man Tahu zu einer halb-goldenen Version "aufrüsten" kann, und dieses System hätte keinen wirklichen Sinn, wenn eines der Sets schon "für sich selbst" mehrere goldene Teile hätte. ;-) Was das mit dem Licht-Teridax angeht: Naja, das kann man nicht wirklich vorhersagen, aber momentan sieht's nicht so aus. Es gibt viele beliebte und wichtige Charaktere, zu denen es keine Sets gibt; Und der Licht-Teridax hat bisher ja wirklich noch keine große Rolle gespielt. Er hat Mazeka und Vultraz zu den Großen Wesen geführt und ist dann mit Mazeka in "unser" Universum. Danach wurde nur einmal erwähnt, dass "unser" Teridax gespürt hat, wie ein Teridax aus einem Paralleluniversum in "unser" Universum gekommen ist. Ansonsten wurde er (AFAIK) nie erwähnt - sonderlich "fest in der Story verankert" ist er also nicht. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Was wäre wenn Vezon mit all den "neuen" Helden etwas zu tun hat? Er kann ja durch Dimensionen reisen. Cyton 13:10, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wäre sicher möglich. Ist Vezon eigentlich ein Verbündeter der Toa? Und noch weitere Fragen sind, wenn er als Set rauskommen würde hätte er den Schild, und wie sähe die neue Maske aus. Zu dem goldenen Tahu, das macht keinen sinn. Er ist ja nur ein Toa des Feuers. Wegen Licht-Teridax, ich spür irgendwie das der noch eine grössere Rolle spielen wird. RC-Strakk 16:55, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Vezons einziger Verbündeter ist er selbst. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 16:59, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre aber möglich, dass er sich mit den Toa gegen Teridax verbündet. Er mag die Toa zwar nicht wirklich, aber hasst auch Teridax. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:10, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich bezweifle das alles, denn #Vezon ist verrückt und ihm sind die Toa egal #Vezon kommt seit fast zwei Jahren nur noch in Story-Serials vor, und diese sind nicht so wichtig für die Gesamtstory, da sie nur von Greg erdacht werden und nicht vom kompletten Story-Team #Der weiße Teridax kam bisher auch nur in Serials vor und wird wohl nur in RoS wichtig sein #Es sieht eher so aus, als würde Mata Nui seinen Körper wiedergewinnen und sein Volk befreien als dass sein Volk den Körper befreit und ihn dann reinlässt. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 17:17, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Es ginge gar nicht anders. Ihre letzte Hoffnung ist Arthaka. Und der wird getötet wenn Mata Nui nicht kommt. Ausser Tren Krom kann noch was tun. RC-Strakk 19:12, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Wie ich schon sagte: Es wird Mata Nuis Sache sein, seinen Körper zurückzubekommen. Die anderen können sowieso nicht viel tun. Auch nicht Tren Krom oder Artakha. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 11:26, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wer ist eigentlich mächtiger. Arthaka oder Tren Krom? RC-Strakk 16:20, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Eindeutig Tren Krom. Er ist ja schon so was wie ein "zweiter Großer Geist". Artakha hat zwar auch viele Kräfte, ist aber nicht so stark wie Tren Krom. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ganz so sicher wäre ich mir da nicht: Tren Krom hat Artakhas Hilfe gebraucht, um von seiner Insel wegzukommen, da er sich nicht selbst teleportieren konnte, oder er war einfach zu faul XD. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 18:01, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also ich würde sagen sie sind gleich Stark. Was auch immer das heisst. Der Schattige ist ja eigentlich auch ziemlich stark. Heisst es. Wäre sicher ein spannender kampf wenn die Drei kämpfen würden. RC-Strakk 18:38, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ich glaub Tren Krom Würde einfach den Verstand von den beiden "zerfetzen" bevor die was tun könnten. So ähnlich wie die Illusion von den Hagah. --[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fi']][[Benutzerdiskussion:Gorast96|'ppe']] 19:00, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Es ist möglich, seinen Geist so abzuschirmen, dass niemand mehr in ihn eindringen kann. Unter anderem haben das ja auch alle Mitglieder des OvMN gelernt, damit niemand in ihren Gedanken rumstöbern und so vom Orden erfahren kann, und Brutaka hat seine Gedanken auf diese Weise ja auch schon mal vor Tren Krom geschützt. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Artakha seinen Geist ebenfalls auch schützen kann, beim Schattigen wäre ich mir da aber nicht so sicher. Trotzdem würde ich keine Vergleiche anstellen, ob Artakha stärker oder schwecher als irgendjemand anders ist. Was wissen wir schon über ihn? Er kann andere (und vermutlich auch sich selbst) teleportieren, und er ist ein guter Bastler. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Er kann ein riesiger, mächtiger Titan sein, dessen Feinde schon bei seinem Anblick erstarren, oder auch nur ein kleines, mickriges Würmchen, das man mit einem Tritt zerquetschen kann. Was glaubt ihr, warum wir und keiner der uns bekannten Charaktere ihn bisher jemals gesehen haben? ;P Was die Macht von Tren Krom angeht: Die darf man echt nicht unterschätzen. Dass er seine Insel ohne Hilfe nicht verlassen konnte, hat da wirklich nix zu sagen: Sein Körper ist mit der Insel verschmolzen, in so einem Zustand wäre so ziemlich jeder hilflos. Man darf aber nicht vergessen, dass er neben seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten auch grundlegende Kenntnisse über die Funktionsweise des Universums besitzt, wodurch er sich bei einem Kampf einen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Es ist aber nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Tren Krom's Kräfte bei seinem "Körpertausch" eingeschränkt wurden... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:43, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Schat mal bei Biosector nach. Dort steht: "Tren Krom is said to possess great power, nearing that of Mata Nui." Und, was noch wichtiger ist: "In Lewa's body, Tren Krom does not have access to many of his abilities, but retains his telepathy." Das sollte einiges erklären. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']]